The Best Day
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: I was filled with laughter when I realized no matter how wrong I was, my mother would never let me fight alone. Renesmee and Bella's realtionship. Based off of the song The Bast Day by Taylor Swift.


**I do not own twilight (:**

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

"Momma," I whined as she zipped up the coat that Aunt Alice had bought me last year for my birthday. I was finally growing slow enough to go to school. Though it was only second grade, it was still fun. "I don't wanna wear it."

She nodded her head understandably and smiled a sorry smile. "I know, Nessie, but everyone is looking at me like I'm insane for not putting a jacket on you. Do you know how cold it is today?" Of course I was complete oblivious to the weather. Or anything for that matter, I was just focused on the fact that my mom could finally come to a school trip with me.

I put my hand up to her cheek and showed her that I wasn't cold at all. She threw her head back and laughed slightly.

I couldn't help my smile as I made the split decision to book it. I picked up my legs and zipped through the pumpkin patch that we were visiting today. "Renesmee!" She tried to scold me, but her laughter wasn't helping.

"I'm telling your father!" She tried so hard to be serious.

"Look, look!" I yelled, finally stopping and pointing to the sky. The sun was just setting over the cornfields in front of us.

"Very pretty." She said, picking me up in her arms.

"It matches your eyes." I smiled, looking back and forth. Of course momma's eyes were much more beautiful compared to the sky, but _my _eyes were falling and sleep was taking over me. I was too tried to tell her that.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

"Tell it again." I begged, clinging onto daddy's legs. "Pleeease."

"Renesmee, I have school." He laughed. I spent my morning eating breakfast and listening to him tell stories about how brave my mom was before I was born.

"Oh, dad!" I gasped, remembering what I meant to ask him earlier.

"It's pretty far...." He sighed, already knowing that I was going to ask about going to Disneyland this summer. "And there's a lot of sun, and like I said, I have school." He sighed and his gold eyes flashed to me. "But I talked to your mother last night, and she would be more than happy to take you."

And that was how I got to the best day of my life. Aunt Alice told my mom what day was going to rain, and she tied on her little hat (just in case) and we walked around Disneyland for hours and hours in the pouring rain going on rides and taking pictures.

I remember asking her why we were aloud to cut in front of everyone in line. But the answer was pretty obvious when I saw the look on the guy's face when he looked up at her.

She bought me cotton candy and even caved and let Jacob come down for our last couple of days there.

My mother meant the world to me.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

"I hate them!" I cried as I slammed the door behind me so hard that I heard the hinges break. "Momma!" I cried.

She was standing in front of me and her arms were wrapped around my waist in less than a second. "They all are so mean to me!" I cried, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Aww, honey." She whispered, rubbing my back. "What did they do?"

"All day they kept talking about how Jake can do so much better than me and that I wear too much makeup, and that's the only reason I'm so pretty." The tears were flowing out of the corners of my eyes and I tried so hard to hang onto my pride as my whole family stood there watching me.

"That's not true, you know that..." She whispered, grabbing the keys off of the end table by the door I just brutally murdered.

"Yes it is." I cried into her shoulder.

"Me and your dad are going up there now." Emmett said, hitting my dad's shoulder and they both started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, stop." Mom whispered, rolling her eyes. "Their jealous thirteen year old girls. What are you going to do?"

"Oh!" My head snapped up. "Uncle Emmett, you should go flirt with them, and then be like "Nope, just kidding."" I couldn't help the small smiel that came to my face as I thought about that.

"Renesmee." My mom chuckled, moving me towards the door. "No. Come on, we're going for a drive. Just me and you."

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

"Really, honey," Mom said, waving her arms in the air. "Their just jealous, and I know mom's say that all the time, but it's true. You're the most beautiful person on this planet, there's bound to be some heat."

I laughed out loud, finally. My mother was the only one in the world who could take my sadness away with the snap of her fingers. She was my best friend.

She promised me that I didn't have to go to school tomorrow and that Uncle Emmett, Jake, Dad, and Uncle Jasper will all be waiting outside to pick me up tomorrow, and Emmett will throw in an extra wink at the girls.

"I love you, momma." I whispered through my laughs.

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

"He's going to try to get you on your back, so what you have to do is go for his legs before he has the chance to go for your's." Dad said as he walked me outback. I had made a bet with Emmett that even though I was much, _much _smaller than him, I could beat him in a wrestling match.

I didn't want to hurt Emmett, and he didn't want to hurt me, though. It was all for fun.

I would never purposely hurt a member of my family. They mean the world to me. Inside and out their better than I deserve.

Before I made eye contact with a jumpy Uncle Emmett, I turned my head to over look the house we had finally gone back to. I had missed the house so much, it was the house I was born in, and if you look really good you can still see the blood stain on the couch.

Then I saw my mom sitting on the porch, shaking her head and sighing. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not watching." She said for the hundredth time, though I knew she would.

Of course I lost horribly that day. I was thrown over his shoulder and spun around before dad even blew the whistle.

But my mom made it all better by freaking out and making Carlisle check my whole body three times looking for any damage and not to mention telling Emmett that she will personally rip his head off if he did in fact find anything wrong with me. The day ended in hysterical laughter between me and my mom when _she _challenged me.

I won because she didn't have the heart to tackle me.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

"How old is this?" I asked popping the DVD into the ancient disk player.

"Old." My mom laughed, over looking the case. "You were just a baby, I think."

The screen flickered and then on came a video of me, dad, and mom in the old kitchen at grandpa's house. There was a paint-set set up on the table. My mom's face lit up when she saw the camera on us. "Say hi grandpa!" She said to me, pointing to the camera and getting behind me.

"Hi." I said absentmindedly as I painted my masterpiece.

"What are you drawin' Nessie?" I heard my grandfather's voice as behind the screen. I missed his voice, it was nice to hear it again. It bought back so many memories.

"A princess." I repeated at the same time the screen did. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was a little bit before momma took me to Disneyland, I was obsessed with anything make-believe. Ironic much?

I watched as my hand knocked over the paint can and it shot right off of the table. Grandpa had enough time to gasp, but before it had time to spill out or hit the floor, my dad's hand reached out and caught it.

He always caught things like that.

Both me and mom laughed at Grandpa's little heart attack.

I watched as she lifted her eyes back up to the camera, not a day over 19. Her golden eyes were glowing like the moon and her pale skin was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You're so beautiful, momma." I whispered, tilting my head back so I could get another glimpse of her.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
_

"Get out!" I screamed, throwing a giant pile of clothes in his face.

"I didn't tell him, he read my mind, Ness!" Jacob cried, trying to pick all of the clothes off of the floor.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" I cried, feeling the tears rolling out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined it...." He whispered.

"It's a baby, not a birthday present, it's not just one of those things you can let slip!" I yelled.

Was I wrong for being mean to him? Yes, probably. By my hormones were through the roof, and I was damn mad.

"What is going on!?" She demanded, standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"Jake let dad find out about the baby!" I cried.

I sat and awaited her to tell me I was over reacting and for her to help Jake pick up the clothes.

"Jacob!" She yelled in a scolding way that made my tears turn into a smile. "How could you do that!? It was a surprise! You guys tried for so long!"

I had to fight the laughter when I realized that no matter how wrong I was, my mother was never going to let me fight alone.

_And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

"God, your eyes are just like mine." She whispered in amazement as she pulled my sweaty hair out of my face.

I smiled and wished that every part of me looked just like her. She was so gorgeous, I'd give anything to look like my mother.

"I can't believe you just had a baby." She whispered, pointing down to the tiny, sleeping creature in my arms.

I knew what it was like to be a mother, now. I knew what it was like to witness your own little miracle that you never expected. I knew what my mother had went through and how much she loved me. For that I was internally grateful.

"Mom," I whispered, looking up at her. "I know I tell you a lot, but I'll say it again..." I took a deep breath. "I love you so much."

She smiled and kissed my forehead, then the baby's. "I know. I love you, too." She looked down at my baby girl. "Have you thought of a name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isabella, duh."

She actually looked surprised, and for a second I wondered if she really didn't know I would name my child after her.

"Thank..." She started, but I put up my hand.

"No, no," I whispered. "We're not getting all mushy. I just pushed my guts out and I'm too tired for mushy-ness."

She laughed a charming laugh that could only belong to her and agreed. "Well, today was pretty crazy." She whispered, lightly rubbing the baby's head.

"But it was the best. Because you we're here."


End file.
